


White Flag

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Sherlock made a playlist, Songfic, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: The truth about Mary has come out. As John tries to make his decision, he stops by Baker Street. Instead of finding Sherlock, he finds an open playlist...





	

"Sherlock?"

John listened for a response, and instead heard the shower running. _Of course, the one time he isn't lazing around on the sofa._ He wandered around ~~their~~ Sherlock's sitting room, picking up objects at random and feeling the weight of loss. These used to be his, too. And now…

He approached the desk and shuffled some papers about. The violin case was lying open, and he unconsciously stroked the instrument with one finger as he clicked the touchpad on the laptop, bringing the screen to attention. A music player was open. A playlist, but something was odd. There was only one song, repeated about 20 times. It was only listed as "Track 01."

John hesitated a moment. He really shouldn't. It wasn't his place. _What could it hurt?_ He pressed play, and the song picked up where it had been paused:

 

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there_

_Will be there, still_

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on_

_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up_

_And surrender_

_There will be no white flag_

_Above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

 

John left the playlist running as he strode from the empty room and down toward the road. He made a quick selection from his contacts and lifted his mobile to his ear. 

"Doctor Watson?"

"Mycroft. Send a car to Baker Street. Now."

"What is the urgency, if I may ask?"

He reached his free hand into his pocket and gripped the slim piece of metal, rubbing over the letters in black marker that he had been staring at for days. 

"I have something for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, lyrics by Dido, I own nothing, standard disclaimer, etc. etc. :)


End file.
